The present invention is directed generally to a fuel cell system and specifically to a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system with an integrated fuel line.
Some prior art fuel cell systems utilize two fuel lines connected to the fuel cell stacks. One line extends through a catalytic partial oxidizing (CPOX) reactor for providing fuel in a start-up mode, and the other line bypasses said CPOX reactor for providing fuel to the stacks in a steady state mode.